


Be Ready

by lezgoisay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Cum Play, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgoisay/pseuds/lezgoisay
Summary: Steve knows his man. So does Bucky.





	

Steve needs the biggest butt plug he can lay his hands on. Where'd he put it? He knows it's in the house somewhere.

Bucky has been off on a mission for the past three days with Hawkeye and Natasha, taking down the latest Hydra facility. A particularly nasty mission, too, lots of gore and killing. Bucky is ready and eager for it, of course. He hasn't unleashed his fury on Hydra for awhile now and is long overdue to get some violence out of his system.

But when Bucky gets home after an ultra-violent mission like this, he will have only one thing on his mind -- fucking Steve senseless. While he doesn't turn into the robotic Winter Soldier anymore, overindulging in guns and violence and killing still gets Bucky all worked up into a frenzy, including sexually. Maybe even especially sexually. Steve knows his man.

So that's why Steve has to find the butt plug. He's got to be ready when Bucky gets home. There'll be no time for kissing or foreplay then. Bucky won't spend any time gently working Steve open with lube and fingers until Steve can take Bucky's dick up his ass. No, Steve better do that prep for himself beforehand. And he does. He locates the butt plug (finally!), douches and then gets busy with the lube and his fingers. Once he's stretched and ready to go, the butt plug will keep him that way, ready to be fucked.

A message comes through on Steve's phone. "Debriefed on quinjet. Be home right away. Be ready."

Okay, last minute run-through of the list in Steve's head:

Butt plug, check.  
Lube, check.  
Old shirt he doesn't need anymore, check.  
Easy-to-get-off sweatpants, check.  
Bare feet, check.  
No underwear, check.  
Waiting at the front door, check.

Less than thirty minutes later, the front door slams open and there's his Bucky. Ripped uniform, caked-on mud down half one side, his long hair wild and matted with what appears to be dried blood, black anti-glare grease all around his eyes. Bucky kicks the door shut behind him and pulls Steve into his arms. Steve reaches down to knead Bucky's hard-on through his combat pants.

"Good day at the office, honey?" Steve asks.

Bucky barks out what might be a laugh and starts backing him into the living room until Steve bumps up against the couch. With one move, Bucky grabs the opening of Steve's collar and rips off his shirt. Next, his sweatpants hit the floor. Steve steps out of them, kicks them aside and hands Bucky the bottle of lube. Bucky turns Steve around and bends him over the back of the couch. Steve obligingly spreads his legs and braces his arms against the couch cushions.

Steve listens as Bucky unzips his pants. He hears the lube cap flip open and then the wet sound of Bucky slicking up his cock. Bucky pulls out Steve's butt plug, lines himself up and aggressively pushes all the way in. Steve gasps and moans because even with the prep and the lube, the stretch and burn of Bucky's no-nonsense entry is more intense than he likes. This is where super soldier serum comes in handy because at least Steve will heal quickly.

Without any further ado, Bucky starts to thrust hard, the zipper and coarse fabric of his combat pants abrasive against Steve's ass. It thrills Steve that Bucky couldn't even wait to pull down his pants properly before fucking him. Bucky sets a punishing pace, ramming into Steve over and over, leaving bruises where he's holding him tightly by the hips. Those will heal quickly too.

Steve knows that Bucky likes to hear him beg for it, so he does.

"Oh, Bucky, you feel so good, give it to me, baby!"

and

"God, yeah, fuck me harder! Harder!"

Fine, so maybe Steve's not all that original in the begging department but still, he gives the delivery of those lines everything he's got.

Bucky's thrusting starts to get wild and erratic as his orgasm approaches. At the last moment, he pulls out, gives Steve's ass a hard bitch-slap with his cybernetic hand and then shoots his load up Steve's back. Bucky is panting from exertion as he tucks himself back inside his combat pants.

Bucky rasps, "Which hand d'you want, sweetheart?"

"Silver one," Steve says.

Steve feels Bucky's leather glove and metal fingers slide through the cum pooled on his back. Bucky pulls Steve upright so that his back is against Bucky's chest. He reaches around with his slicked-up cybernetic hand and grasps Steve's hard dick. Bucky starts to pump his hand just the way Steve likes it, tight and fast. The sensation of leather and metal sliding up and down his prick makes Steve moan and writhe. He closes his eyes and lolls his head back on Bucky's shoulder, mouth open and throat dry.

With his other hand, Bucky fondles and squeezes Steve's big pecs, pinching his nipples, making them hard. Bucky knows that Steve's tits are one of his major erogenous zones and that this teasing is going straight down to Steve's cock.

"Let me know when you're close," Bucky growls in Steve's ear.

"Now," Steve moans. "Now, Bucky!"

Bucky immediately spins Steve around to face him and then drops to his knees. Bucky opens his mouth and rests the swollen head of Steve's dick on his tongue. He makes sure to look up at Steve standing over him, so Steve can see how ready and eager Bucky is for his cum. That sight is all Steve needs to go over the edge, spasming into Bucky's waiting mouth.

Bucky doesn't spit or swallow but stands up instead. While Steve watches, Bucky slowly and wetly licks his lips, raises his cleft chin so Steve has an unobstructed view of his throat, and swallows hard. Then, finally, Bucky kisses him deep so Steve can taste himself inside Bucky's mouth, taste himself smeared all over Bucky's lips. This way of concluding sex drives Steve wild -- always has, always will. Bucky knows his man.

Steve and Bucky lean against each other in the living room, breathing hard, one still clothed, one completely naked, both grinning like idiots.

"You look exhausted, Bucky."

"Yeah, I am. But fuck, do I feel good, Stevie."

Steve laughs and takes him by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. Bucky falls face-first onto the bed from a standing position and is asleep in his boots and combat gear before his head even hits the pillow. The more fastidious Steve cleans himself up a bit using wet wipes they keep on the nightstand. Then it's lights out for him too.

It's good to have his Bucky home again.


End file.
